Crows Anew
by JackalFerret88
Summary: A year has past since Scarecrow last saw his Plucky Becky. Can Becky resit the urge to leave her boring life? Is Johnathan even giving her a choice?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own DC Comics or any characters associated with it. The following is a fan made piece. Enjoy.**

It's raining again. Becky couldn't shake the feeling of drowsiness as the Gotham sky continued to release torrents of rain onto her apartment window. She was busy studying for an important test in Psychology. She smiled as she pushed a red curl behind her ear. It's been about a year since the incident with the Scarecrow and her life was finally going back to normal, minus her change in majors from law to criminal psychology. She couldn't help but let out a yawn as she leans back in her chair _. I wonder what Cranes doing_ she thought. He had escaped Arkham about two months ago when Two-Face had a gang blow a good half of the asylum to powder. As a matter of fact Crane is the only villain left free from that escape. Becky recalled when Gordon himself came to check on her when the escape happened. _Enough about that I have work to do_ Becky scolded herself then continued her work.

 **Crane's POV**

How had the Bat found his hideout? Johnathan's thought process was cut off by the searing pain in his side. He grabbed the bat themed shard of metal and pulled it out from his ribs. "Argh, Fuck!" Johnathan was one of the physically weaker rouges despite being one of the tallest. He silently cursed his long spindly frame as he slid down a wall in an alley way till he made contact with the wet asphalt. He removed his mask slowly the burlap scratching his skin as he slides it off his face. He turns his ice blue eyes to the black sky as the rain continues to fall giving no head to the injured man. "As always Gotham has a sick sense of humor." Crane mutters as he stumbles to his feet. "I wonder if Jervis's hideout is still operational." Johnathan chuckles to himself at the thought. He gains his balance then proceeds to limp away from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

***I honestly forgot about this story however I now plan to finish it. The following is fan made. I do not own DC or associated characters. Enjoy.**

 **Becky's POV**

Becky awoke at her desk with a groan then proceeded to glare at her alarm clock as if it was the clocks fault she hadn't sat it to wake her for the lecture today. It was noon now and the lecture ended hours ago so she decided she might as well get something to eat. _If Erica actually got groceries that is._ She smiled as she stood and headed to the kitchen. She was surprised to walk into find Erica sorting through the mail. "Hey Becky you got mail." Erica said with her mid-west accent shining through as she spoke. "That's odd." Was all the response Becky gave as she snatched the letter and limped to the kitchen. _Very odd. Given that I have no registered addresses other than my PO Box since the incident._ She had continued to ponder as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat at the island with her coffee and proceeded to open the envelope. She began to read the letter inside:

 _Dear Rebecca,_

 _I imagine you have heard of my recent escape/escapade and are at the very least keeping an eye out for me in case I should come for you. Well given the history between us I can't blame you. I do though still hope you will someday come to see the world as I do and possess the strength I have come to possess through the harnessing of fear. This letter is being delivered should I have either completed my vengeance or met my inevitable death. Should it be the former I ask you reconsider my offer and join me as my beloved mistress of fear. If however it is the latter I hope this letter was delivered as requested and that you take it as my truest feelings towards you. In the case of either you are the closest thing I have ever experienced to the beauty this world claims to possess. You can imagine my hurt upon your decision to betray me, however I now understand I may have been forcing you in a direction both intimidating and unfamiliar to you. I apologize. You see in finding a kindred spirit I had been so overjoyed to share with you my world I had forgotten your own desires on the matter. Becky, my beloved plucky Becky so brave yet still so fearful I hope this letter finds you well. My truest feelings Becky are this I want you and I believe I love you._

 _Sincerely Crane_

Becky couldn't believe what she had just read. It took her a second to regain herself. Scarecrow hadn't gassed Gotham into oblivion so this meant he was dead. _Johnathan couldn't possibly be dead._ She hadn't even noticed the use of his first name instead of his alias in her thoughts as her eyes got blurry. "So is it a love letter?" Inquired Erica from the couch where she sat playing with her black silky hair. Becky went to her room on the verge of tears. "Must be one hell of a poet" Erica mused at the slamming of the door.


End file.
